bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Kaidou VS Hagane
Ren Kaidou VS Hagane is a battle which occurs during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. It is the final fight in the Rebellion, focusing upon the conflict between Ichigo Kurosaki and the instigator of the Rebellion, Hagane. Prelude Falling through a violet-red vortex, Ren crashes into water and emerges within Rim Eun Yun's inner world. As Ren wonders where she is, Hagane steps forward. As Ren turns around in surprise, Hagane states he is surprised to see Ren. When Hagane asks him how she got here, Ren says she does not know and asks Hagane where they are. Asking Ren if he cannot tell, Hagane states he had a place to call his own just like how Shakugan no Yubi has a home in the world of Ren's mind. Looking around, Ren realizes where she is and says Yun is dead. Admitting he does not understand it either, Hagane looks at his hand and wonders how he ended up in this place. Wondering if his reunion with Yun summoned him here or if this is just a figment of imagination, Hagane closes his hand and reveals this place will fall apart soon as a column near him collapses. As ripples spread across the water underneath him, Hagane states he is eternally grateful to the destiny which connects him and Ren. Holding out his hand, Hagane proclaims this destiny will allow them to finish their battle as his sword manifests in his hand. Battle Appearing in front of Ren, Hagane clashes with her several times before slashing at her. Blocking with her sword, Ren asks Hagane why he wishes to fight her and says there is no longer any reason for them to keep fighting each other before pushing Hagane back. Stating the power which Ren possesses will nourish him, Hagane holds his sword in front of him and says he will never stop fighting Ren until he gains this power as violet Reiatsu flows along his sword. Asking Ren if she understands, Hagane rushes forward and attacks Ren. Blocking Hagane's attack, Ren is pushed back by the force of the attack and struggles with Hagane as they crash into the water. As a wave surges outward from where they crashed, Ren sinks as Hagane assumes a battle stance. As Ren tells herself this is not going to happen, Hagane thrusts his sword at her as Ren fires a Guren no Oodachi at him. As a column of water surges upward and becomes a wave, Ren bursts out of the water and cuts the wave in half as Hagane stands in the air behind her. As Ren looks over her shoulder, a smiling Hagane uncurls his fingers. Moving away with Shunpo, Ren proclaims she is not going to let Hagane use this as several tentacles extend from Hagane in the water's reflection. As the air around Hagane distorts, Ren fires a Guren no Oodachi and Shinku '''at him, only for Hagane to move away as the two attacks hurtles through the area where he was standing. When something constricts her wrist, Ren expresses shock as an invisible hand clenches her throat. As Ren is hanged onto an invisible surface, Hagane rises into the air in front of her and states it is useless. Saying Ren flailing her sword around like an idiot will not be enough to protect her from Hagane's onslaught, Hagane gestures with his hand. Cursing, Ren notes she cannot move before looking down to see dozens of tentacles constricting her in the reflection of the water. As several tentacles with hands coil around Ren's shoulders, both hands and head, Hagane bids her farewell and manifests his sword in his hand. Laughing, Hagane expresses surprise when the columns behind him begin to fall apart. As a chunk of a broken column crashes into the water, Ren's both hands is freed. Expressing surprise, Ren notes she can move before looking down to see the tentacles in the reflection of the water fading as ripples pass over them. When Ren glows with crimson flame-shaped Reiatsu, Hagane expresses surprise as Ren fires a '''Saigo Guren no Oodachi into the water below. As a large amount of water surges into the air, a wave passes over the reflection of the tentacles and Hagane, who expresses shock. Slashing through the water in front of him, Ren points her sword at Hagane and states she has finally figured it out before saying Hagane's technique is not invisible. Stating Hagane makes his enemies believe there is an invisible force at work, Ren says she saw the image of Hagane's attacks reflected in the water and states the real power is contained in the reflected image before slashing at the water below. When the water below them parts and rises up on either side of them, Hagane expresses shock as Ren rushes forward and attacks him. Pushing Hagane back, Ren slashes at him several times while proclaiming Hagane cannot use his technique if it cannot reflect on the water. As Hagane blocks Ren's attacks, flame surges along Ren's sword. Yelling, Ren pushes Hagane back and proclaims she is defenseless before stab Hagane. Smiling, Hagane laughs and fades away. As Ren expresses surprise, Muramasa appears behind her and attempts to slash Ren across the back, but, Ren protects herself with yogasa and sticks out her tongue in front of Hagane. Flying forward, Ren skids to a halt and turns around before rushing toward Hagane, who fades away as Ren slashes at him. When Hagane reappears several feet away, Ren attacks him, prompting Hagane to block with his sword. As he and Ren clash several times, Hagane admits he cannot utilize his technique to its fullest extent right now. As he and Ren cross blades, Hagane says Ren should know this is not the only ability which he possesses. Leaping back, Hagane smiles and holds his arms out to his sides. Rushing forward, Ren stabs at Hagane, only for Hagane to fade away once more. As several clones of Hagane appear around Ren, Hagane reveals he had Ren placed under his spell the moment they faced each other in battle. As Hagane's clones assume battle stances, Ren blocks the attack of one of them, which fades away as two more attack Ren. Blocking the attack of one clone, Ren dodges the attack of the second. Appearing behind her, another clone slashes Ren's shoulder before fading away as Ren slashes at him. As Ren blocks two more attacks, another clone leaps toward her, only to fade away when Ren slashes at him. Turning around, Ren is slashed across the chest and sent flying back. As Ren kneels, Hagane appears behind her and attacks Ren, who crashes into a pillar below. As Hagane points his blade at Ren and chuckles, Ren looks up and panting. Afterneath TBA Category:Fights